The Old Republic: Seven Stars
by ConceptX
Summary: What happens when I find myself in a time of war, politics, and lightsabers with all my friends thrown into the mix? The battle of good and evil takes a new form when thrown against seven friends. An alternate take to TheAzure-Crimson-Viridian's story, Fire Emblem: Seven Stars, which I highly recommend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter, 1: Friends and Blaster Bolts**

_Much like a coin, every story has two sides._

Do you ever get a headache, one at the back of your head that has every reason to hurt, but somehow, in an odd way, is more of a gentle, even pleasant pressure, rather than pain?

Because this was nothing like that.

_Damn that hurts! Now I know what a clay pigeon feels like. _I tried to get a bearing on where I was, but the light had yet to subside from my vision. I struggled to my feet and felt the wall. _Metal, warm metal, why is a metal wall warm? Inactive metal, is by nature, cold – maybe a nearby power source. _My vision started to clear and I could see a long hallway stretching for a long time with metal floors, walls, and ceiling, one window a bit farther ahead, I walked on. _Ok, larger facility, fairly advanced – should probably watch myself, maybe I'm underground. _I looked out the window and saw black. _Or, space. I'm in space._

"Why and how the hell am I in _SPACE!?" _I yelled in a slightly panicked confusion, I walked a bit faster, and was thrown to my feet in a violent jolt. _This is starting to damage my calm…_I got up as a klaxon started to blare overhead, the sound seemed oddly familiar, but this was the last thing on my mind. I saw writing on the wall ahead, I stumbled forward in between the shakes and looked at the writing, which read:

"ESSELES - ENGINEERING"

I relaxed and smiled a bit, the obvious joke gone far.

"Yes, yes, _very _funny guys," I said recalling the time my friends made me believe a gaming account of ours had been hacked, when they just gave each other the password, "and I suppose next _Revan _is gonna shake my hands and we'll be best buddies right?"

No answer. The somewhat disturbing silence lasted a moment or two before being interrupted by a sharp hissing. I turned to locate the source of the noise to see a bright orange circle being cut into the wall.

Cut, from the outside. _Oh, that's bad. I know the guys, they don't have the time and resources to put this together – which leaves one option. _

_ Crapbaskets._

The orange circle opened in a powerful explosive burst, powerful enough to throw me off my feet. Up to now, I hadn't noticed, but I wasn't wearing my normal clothing. Instead I found I was wearing a long red coat with black trim and a hood with a type of shiny black body armor underneath. I also found a silver tube hanging from a belt on my waist.

I hauled myself to my feet to see men in black armor entering through a hole in (what I assumed to be) the hull of the ship. They spread out quickly, not seeing me, as I had fallen in a corner. I had started to get up when a burly man in a black cloak exited. He looked right at me.

_Ok, bad news- I'm in Star Wars, guess I'll figure that one out later, and a Sith just came onboard. Good news – uh, well, _I remembered the silver tube hanging on my waist. I calmed my racked nerves, knowing what was ahead. _Good news – I'm not defenseless._

No words were needed. In the terms of this universe – this was the oldest of battles, all had been said and done before, and only one option remained. Fight, or die. The sith pulled his saber from his belt, blazing crimson. I mimicked his motions, and a blade of fiery orange sprang from my hand. I had steeled my resolve beyond what I ever had before, I was prepared to kill. _Let it begin._

Or, maybe not. The crimson blade retracted back into the hilt of the Sith's saber, and he fell with a smoking hole in his back, graveyard dead. Behind him stood a figure in bright white and gold armor – a figure with a very familiar face. The face smiled.

"Zaine! How's it going man?" My brained stalled a minute upon hearing this.

_"_Niko," I just stared at my friend in disbelief for a minute before I could even finish the sentence, "… uh, hi. I guess."

"So, Star Wars?"

"Yup, I don't know beyond that."

"Makes two of us!"

"So what now? I'm the nerd on Star Wars, but I'm at a loss."

"We should probably head to the bridge – the Captain is pretty understand of our…..predicament."

"Alright then, you already know more than me," It was at this moment I noticed the truly massive weapon resembling the lovechild of a minigun and a cannon Niko was holding on to, "Niko, what is _that?_"

My friend smiled even wider, "I call her Vera."

_You cheeky bastard._

"C'mon lets head to the bridge before you reference again."

"Haha!" my friend laughed throwing his head back. _It's good to at least have a friend here._ "By the way," Niko continued, "do you know where we are, this is kind of _your _realm of expertise."

I glanced back at the wall with the stenciled writing. "Well, I'd say the Esseles, a transport ship."

"Okaay, is that a good thing?"

"Not even remotely."

**Authors Note: This my first story published, so feel free to let me know if I've missed any nuances of the site or any such error. Constructive criticism is encouraged, and I DO NOT own Star Wars, Star Wars: The Old Republic or anything related (with the exception of any and all Original Characters) Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bad-Year Blimp**

"I don't get it." Niko had a somewhat befuddled appearance as we waited for the turbolift to arrive on the bridge. "I mean - you're a Jedi, and I'm a Republic Trooper, how bad could this be?"

As if on cue, the turbolift doors hissed open, giving a straight line of sight to the bridge viewport.

"Wait, what is _that?_" Niko said pointing to the viewport, beyond which lied a kilometer long metal behemoth just waiting to ruin someone's day.

"_That _is a Harrower-class Star Destroyer dreadnought. It's exactly _that _bad" I looked toward the Command area, a brown-haired man was looking back at us. We walked up to the command area, and Niko, to my surprise, greeted the captain with an immediate handshake.

"Sergeant, good to see you made it, did you take care of the boarding party?" _Sergeant? _"Who's your friend?" The voice of the captain unchanged from the game I play all too often, it was too surreal.

"Captain Haken, all imperials taken care of, and may I introduce _Jedi_ Zaine Krieger." Niko replied with a smile.

"Captain Haken, it is truly a pleasure to meet you." I said, my expression calm, trying to keep with the 'Jedi' assumption.

"The pleasure is mine, we just might need a Jedi right about now, we should regroup and" An explosion rocked the whole ship cutting off his sentence. _This ship can't hold together much longer versus an Imperial dreadnought, but _I _know what's going to happen, that gives us some advantage. As long as we can fight as well off a computer…_

"Sir!" One of the bridge officers spoke up, "The Imperial ship is hailing us!"

"Oh, then put them." Haken replied. An imposing hulk of a man with heavy scarring on his face in a sharp uniform appeared on the holo.

_Great, this asshole._

"Republic transport _Esseles, _this is Rycus Kilran. Your defenses have been entirely disabled, attempt no resistance." The figure spoke with a thick British accent, a calculation behind every word. _Alright, I know this mission inside and out, Kilran won't be able to keep up with us. Time to mess with "Scarface"._

I turned to Niko and presented a wry grin that said exactly what I thought. _I got this._ Stepping up to the holo, I spoke, the words twisted with a hint of amusement.

"Grand Moff Rycus Kilran, "The butcher of Coruscant" – your favorite nickname, you're here to acquire the "Ambassador" Vyn Asara, who stowed away on this ship under a false name, which you plan to do with a distraction in engineering via a boarding party whilst you plant a Mandalorian," I made the name as sarcastic as possible complete with air quotations, "named "_Ironfist_" in control of the bridge, and if all else fails you have you fallback plan, your Sith pet apprentice Vokk, who you would have kill us all." I allowed the grin to once again present itself, "Did I leave anything out? _Butcher?"_

A dead quiet stood over the bridge. Captain Haken stood there, his mouth agape, Niko was attempting to stifle a laugh (attempting, not succeeding), but disturbingly, Kilran too, was smiling.

"My, my, you Jedi _are _insightful, aren't you?" Chills shot up my spine.

_That did not come from the Hologram. _Everyone spun around to see a small group of Imperials and Mandalorians behind us, they were in the door and at control stations, several members of the crew lie unconscious. Kilran and Ironfist were in the front, Vokk was conspicuously absent. The imperial ship had stopped its' bombardment.

_WHEN. AND. HOW!? This never even happened in the game, Kilran is a boss fight in a high level flashpoint, you never fought him on the Esseles! Could our presence here be altering the outcome of the story?_

"I believe you would find it advantageous to lower your weapons and hand the ambassador to me, before people need to be hurt," Kilran had his blaster raised, his twisted smile still creasing his scarred face.

_Best play along for now, bull rushing them won't accomplish anything. _I turned to Niko and Haken and gave them a nod, setting down my lightsaber as they followed suit.

After a few minutes, everyone was bound and lined up against the bulkhead in the bridge, the imperials periodically giving our skulls a good whack with their blasters.

Which, by the way, hurts.

A lot.

Niko and I were quiet, I could tell he was brainstorming this just as much as I, Haken however, decided to throw insults at the imperials at regular intervals, needless to say, he had the worst headache out of all of us.

"What's the matter Kilran!? Can't find your imaginary ambassador, how much more ship can your slime look through before they tell you there's no ambassadors on this ship!?"

Whack. _Why can't he just keep his mouth shut for ten minutes? _I breathed slowly, focused my senses. Listened to the ambient noises, felt the vibrations of the metal, watched the expressions on the faces around me. I watched Kilran's face turn the subtlest of shades closer to red with each passing minute and no ambassador, I could see hear Niko's breathing slow to normal as the shock faded, I could even hear the faint hum of the holo projectors distributed around. After awhile it was almost as if I could feel things I couldn't even see, maybe even manipulate them if I had the chance, then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _I can feel the force._

_ Freaking. Awesome._

There were five mandalorians, three imperial guards, Ironfist, and Kilran to be concerned about. Niko and Haken were beside me, with one of the three imperials standing guard. Still no sign of Vokk, however.

_Where could that twisted little bugger have run off to? _This occupied my thoughts for a few seconds until I reached my second epiphany in the last few minutes. _There was that Sith I ran into the halls earlier! I never did get a good look at his face, before Niko- _I stifled a laugh best I could. _Niko one-hit killed a boss._

I put the humour from my mind and tried best I could to think strategically. _Taking one of the Imp's blasters won't accomplish much, that'd be a one-versus nine shootout. My lightsaber and "Vera" are clear across the bridge, giving the Imps plenty of reaction time if I try pulling those near. _I looked back at Niko who was glancing back and forth between me and the viewport repeatedly.

_Niko, you clever Sicilian, you. _I concentrated on the viewport, focused on imperfections, micro-fractures, places where the material was thinner than others. _If I break that, the vacuum would last only a few seconds before emergency shielding comes into play, I would have to rely on the confusion and panic to make this work. _

I gave Niko the subtlest of nods when the guard turned to speak with Kilran, Niko and I both gripped the metal lip of the bulkhead behind us. I focused on a small notch on the exterior of the viewport, couldn't have been a fraction of a millimeter in length, I focused and imagined it spreading in my mind. The crack becoming wider, splitting, digging through the viewport's width slowly, spider webbing…

And BOOM! The viewport shattered and it was instantly like standing in the middle of a hurricane. Niko hooked Haken's cuffs (who was now unconscious from the beating) with his foot and continued to hold on. The three imperial guards immediately flew out the shattered screen, followed closely by all but one of the mandalorian soldiers, who was knocked hard into a guardrail. Kilran immediately flailed and grabbed hold of one of the computer stations. The emergency shielding shot up, causing everything to drop to the floor as artificial gravity was restored. Niko, (this being his plan and all) was surprisingly on the ball and in an instant was over Kilran with Vera (which had miraculously not been sucked out-my lightsaber was toast, though) pointed right at him.

"Everyone okay?" Niko didn't take his eyes off Kilran.

I chirped up, "Yea, looks like I need a new saber though."

"nnrgh," Haken replied.

"You guys are freaking _nuts_, you know that!?" I whipped around to see who replied. To my shock, it came from the Mando, holding his head with one hand and the guardrail with the other, "I _did_ have a plan if you woulda given me 5 minutes!"

The voice and vernacular didn't make the 'guess who' too hard.

"Seriously Walt, _say _something next time you're wearing full body armor with a gun!"

"Gotta agree with Zaine here, man" Niko said, still in his laser-beam stare with Kilran, "I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference."

"And you guys call _me _crazy" Walt replied, taking off the helmet with a smirk. If anyone in history owned the trophy for best smirk on the planet, Walt would own it, and place it right next to his Halo Spartan III model.

"To be fair, you are pretty out there, but let's focus on what to do with….what's his name again?" Niko looked at me.

"Grand Moff Rycus Kilran of the Imperial Navy. I said, looking at Kilran, his head lowered in silence, yet still not looking defeated, "If there's anyone who defines the word devious, he's right in front of you."

"Really," Kilran replied still looking down, "There's no need for flattery, your time might be better spent preparing yourselves for the imminent bombardment, which of course will turn you, your pathetic ship and your pathetic friends, into nothing but ash."

The consoles pertaining to the Star Destroyer started flashing red around us as its' main battery finished charging. Walt immediately whipped out a datapad yelling.

"I got this one!"

Niko and I exchanged worried glances as Kilran's ship turned to bear its' entire arsenal to our broadside. Walt was furiously putting commands into the pad.

And then I heard the best reference of my life.

"Hey Imps! Jebediah Kerman says hi!" Walt struck the last key on his pad, and in a blaze of glory, all the Esseles' escape pods shot out of the hull-into the Star Destroyers' bridge which exploded in a great flash.

I slowly turned to Walt with the best "WTF" face I could muster. He was wearing a toothy grin.

"What?" Still grinning, holding the datapad, "They told me to keep an eye on the escape pods in case anyone tried to book it, and the commander kept the shield commands on here just in case."

"…."

"…."

"Told you I had a plan!"


End file.
